Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for displaying an image, and a system and a method for displaying an image using display apparatuses.
Description of the Related Art
International Publication No. 2006/025093 discusses a screen synchronization control apparatus that transmits a reference timing signal to display processing units at a predetermined interval.
In International Publication No. 2006/025093, each of the display processing units switches a display screen to match a vertical synchronization signal immediately after receiving a drawing instruction transmitted from a screen synchronization control apparatus. In a control method discussed in International Publication No. 2006/025093, if the respective vertical synchronization signals in the display processing units are not synchronized, a timing of when the display screen is switched differs in each of the display processing units. For example, when multi-image display is performed using the display processing units, if there is no method for synchronizing the respective vertical synchronization signals in the display processing units, a timing of when the display screen is switched differs in each of the display processing units. As a result, the display quality of an image to be multi-screen displayed may deteriorate.